


Stiles is Nosy

by The_Obfuscators_Canard



Series: Fanart [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:39:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3822382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Obfuscators_Canard/pseuds/The_Obfuscators_Canard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I made this with inspiration from "How To Train Your Teenager by redcigar".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles is Nosy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redcigar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcigar/gifts).
  * Inspired by [How To Train Your Teenager](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361772) by [redcigar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcigar/pseuds/redcigar). 



After reading "How To Train Your Teenager" by redcigar, I just had to make this little cover for the story. Hope you enjoy and make sure to read it!

[](http://imgur.com/tLXnfZp)


End file.
